


"Tom, why do we even do this?"

by MassquitoMurderer



Category: Tom and Jerry (MGM/Hanna-Barbera), Tom and Jerry (Van Beuren)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Atleast for now, Don't Judge Me, Feelings, Free Verse, Freeform, Frenemies, Human Tom, Irony, Light Angst, M/M, Narrative, Poetry, Post-Irony, Realization, Rivalry, Teenagers, human jerry, i feel like people aren't getting that i've written this postironically, tom and jerry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-03-04 07:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13359315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MassquitoMurderer/pseuds/MassquitoMurderer
Summary: A narrative of two boys who realise. (in abrupt bursts of text?)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OK I distinctly remember writing this between 4;03 ad 4:15 AM today when I was high on sleep deprivation  
> Lol, I did not want this to be my first fic EVER, but you know, I created this, I have to throw it out to the world...haha *cringes*

Tom and Jerry knew they were rivals

the moment they set eyes on each other

 as little boys.

Tom and Jerry would fight

and fight

and fight.

Their parents thought it was just 'boys being boys',

all friendly stuff.

Teenage

meant fists flew in private;

they were old enough to know better now.

Tom found out Jerry had been disowned

and was really called Jinx.

Tom's mother fostered Jer-Jinx now.

They were friends. Who hurt.

There. Same, but different, but same.

 ~~Tom~~ Jasper would fill

the gap between his punches

with words now. Jinx with bite.

Jade and black coffee.

Eyes always locked, souls always scoured.

Gee

it must have been love.

Jinx didn't really want to hurt Jasper

but what else would he do? 

Kiss him?

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom thinks, and s w o o s h

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!  
> I kind of sort of maybe deleted the original draft of this chapter accidentally, a few days ago

Such angst does not befit a cat

Wait, Jasper is not one, why did he think that?

(Nevermind.)

Let's concentrate on intentions,

Of people you can't label

You don't ~~love them~~  feel like _that_ , do you?

Do you?

Is the boy you spend your hours trying to contain thoughts about

 Just a friend or...an

Irreplaceable more-than-a-friend-kind of guy butyoudon'tknowhowtosaythat

Nope, and there is definitely no

Xerox page of suspected emotions

In his rat heart

 Jasper doesn't think so?

Jasper doesn't see it reflected 

As if projected 

Into his eyes every...tussle?

He does.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact tho: these are always written at a stretch and posted almost unedited (almost, only because I tend not to not care about spelling when I type very quickly, ah) for postironic auThENTIcity  
> Tell me what you think! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue with this? I haven't decided yet, lmao  
> Comment with your opinions, please!


End file.
